


First Day of School

by Darkrealmist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Anime, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Canon - Manga, Comedy, Cookies, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, First Day of School, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Love Stories, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Romance, Slash, Social Anxiety, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: It’s Hakudoshi’s first day of school, and he’s not very psyched. With the constant nagging of his sister and the appearance of a certain boy on his mind, he struggles to overcome one of society’s greatest challenges. [AU]





	1. What Kagura Says, Goes

First Day of School

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of Inuyasha.

Pairing: Kohaku x Hakudoshi.

Summary:

It’s Hakudoshi’s first day of school, and he’s not very psyched. With the constant nagging of his sister and the appearance of a certain boy on his mind, he struggles to overcome one of society’s greatest challenges.

* * *

Chapter 1: What Kagura Says, Goes

“Come on, get moving! It isn’t that big of a deal. Every kid your age has to go to school!”

“Yeah, but I doubt anyone starts in the middle of the sixth grade!” Hakudoshi complained.

“Well it isn’t my fault Dad used you as a scapegoat in all those court cases!” Kagura shot back. “Blame him, not me!”

“I don’t care! I’m not going to school!”

Kagura laughed, “If you don’t get moving, I’ll make sure Kanna doesn’t bake any cookies for you tonight!”

His expression sunk even lower.

“Well?” Kagura awaited an answer. “I don’t see what you’re so afraid of! I’m sure you’ll make some new friends!”

Hakudoshi leaned back, straightening the creases in his tank. He had an annoyed look on his face. “Fine!As long as I don’t have to wear the uniform!”

“Deal! It’s not like I make the rules or anything!” Kagura threw her little brother his backpack. “Just be home by five o’clock. We don’t want Dad throwing another tantrum and smashing the windows again.”

“All right.” Hakudoshi grabbed his board and slung his backpack over one shoulder, sticking his tongue out at his older sister before he left.

“Such a stubborn kid.” Kagura closed the door.

…

Hakudoshi skated at a moderate pace down the sidewalk. He wasn’t in the mood for anything. He didn’t want to go to school. The thought of homework put him through hell.

 _Stupid school! Stupid Kagura! Stupid homework!_ heranted to himself as he approached the school.

There were a lot of students wandering around and talking to each other.

 _Stupid uniforms! Stupid equations! Stupid essays!_ Hakudoshi stopped once he passed the soccer field, gazing across the field. “Who is that?”

His eyes were fixated on a boy about his age. He had black hair, tied in a loose ponytail, wore a black and green t-shirt, and his face was dotted with freckles.

Hakudoshi pulled away from the sight of the other and opened the front door, quickly kicking up his board.

“Excuse me? Could you tell me where the office is?” he asked a passing teacher.

“Just go down the hall and make a left turn,” she replied.

“Thanks.” Hakudoshi began walking, beaming at the thought of the boy with cute freckles. _Not everything about this place is bad. At least there’s that hunk._


	2. Square Root to My Heart

First Day of School

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of Inuyasha.

Pairing: Kohaku x Hakudoshi.

Summary:

It’s Hakudoshi’s first day of school, and he’s not very psyched. With the constant nagging of his sister and the appearance of a certain boy on his mind, he struggles to overcome one of society’s greatest challenges.

* * *

Chapter 2: Square Root to My Heart

The bell rang, ordering the students to get to their seats.

Their math teacher entered the room, Hakudoshi trailing behind him.

“Class, we have a new student. Please make him feel welcome,” Mr. Bankotsu explained, writing Hakudoshi’s name on the blackboard.

The pale boy scanned the room, taking note of each new face. _He’s not in this class. Damn._

“Please take a seat at that desk.” Mr. Bankotsu pointed.

Hakudoshi sat down.

“Now, we begin today with fractions. Let’s see how much you remember. Copy these problems and finish as many as you can in fifteen minutes.”

Hakudoshi took out a pencil, and did as instructed. Eyeing his work, he tried to understand the numbers atop one another. _I don’t know any of this! Kagura was right…This is Dad’s fault!_

…

“Give me your paper please.” Mr. Bankotsu peeked over Hakudoshi’s shoulder, a pile of quizzes already in his left hand.

“I’m not done!” He covered the sheet with both arms.

“That’s fine. You didn’t need to finish them all anyways.”

“B-but –!” Hakudoshi stammered.

Mr. Bankotsu made a sweeping motion underneath, freeing the assignment from its prison and adding it to the stack, which he then laid on his desk. “Please turn to page 122 in your textbooks. We’re going to learn about ratios.”

 _Could this day get any worse?_ Hakudoshi yanked at his lavender locks.


	3. Cooking Up a Friendship

First Day of School

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of Inuyasha.

Pairing: Kohaku x Hakudoshi. Referenced Sesshomaru x Kagura.

Summary:

It’s Hakudoshi’s first day of school, and he’s not very psyched. With the constant nagging of his sister and the appearance of a certain boy on his mind, he struggles to overcome one of society’s greatest challenges.

* * *

Chapter 3: Cooking Up a Friendship

Hakudoshi put away his math textbook, closing his locker and flipping to his school schedule at the front of his binder. _What’s my next class? Home ec?_ Great _. The last time I cooked something, we had to stay with Aunt Abi for a week. Kagura was so mad at me for interrupting her date with Sesshomaru!_

Female students were already gathering food and supplies when he entered the classroom.

_Guess not many guys take this course._

“Welcome, welcome, welcome!" a young man greeted him.

“You’re a teacher, right?” Hakudoshi stared.

Said fellow was wearing a flowery pink vest and bright green shorts. Around his wrist was a purple strapped watch, decorated with tiny pink hearts. His hair was held up with green and yellow ribbon.

“Yep! I’m Mr. Jakotsu, and I’ll be teaching you all the ins and outs of cuisine!” he laughed.

 _Scary…_ Hakudoshi took a small step back.

“Class, pair up, please!” Mr. Jakotsu clapped.

Everyone found a buddy. Hakudoshi, however, remained on his own.

“I’ll be your partner,” a kind individual offered.

The new kid looked up, gasping at the amazing sight. _It-it’s him!_

“All right, settle! Today we’ll be making chocolate chip cookies! Surprise that special person on your radar! The recipe is on your tables. Begin!”

_Special person?_

“If we’re going to be working together, it’s best that we know each other’s names.” Mystery Boy smiled. “My name is Kohaku! What’s yours?”

“Hakudoshi…” he introduced shyly, blushing.

“Well Hakudoshi, let’s get to it! Mr. Jakotsu doesn’t like it when things don’t get done!” Kohaku read the recipe.

Ingredients:  
1 stick of butter  
½ cup of white sugar  
1 cup of brown sugar  
1 teaspoon of vanilla extract  
2 eggs  
2½ cups of flour  
1 teaspoon of baking soda  
1 teaspoon of salt  
2 cups of semisweet chocolate chips

Kohaku twisted some knobs. “We have to preheat the oven at 375 degrees Fahrenheit first. Could you pass me a bowl?”

“Sure!” Hakudoshi opened a cupboard and presented him a dish.

“Thank you." Kohaku mixed the butter and sugar into the bowl, stirring until the contents were smooth.

“We need to add the vanilla extract and eggs next,” Hakudoshi indicated, cracking the first over the side. “But only one egg at a time.”

Kohaku continued to stir. Hakudoshi cracked the second egg.

“Next, baking soda, flour, and salt!”

Dipping a measuring cup into the bag of flour, they proceeded to extract and dump the required amount, followed by the baking soda and salt.

“And finally, chocolate chips!” Hakudoshi emptied the last of the ingredients.

The two finished by dropping spoonful after spoonful of the mix onto cookie sheets.

“Now to put it in the oven!” Kohaku shut the screen on the heated pan within. “All we have to do is wait!”

“Do you think our cookies will taste okay?”

“Of course! They’ll be delicious!”

This went on for another ten minutes. Both Hakudoshi and Kohaku exchanged ideas on how their cookies would turn out.

“Spatulas down!” Mr. Jakotsu shouted from the front of the class. He walked about, scoping out his pupils’ products.

_Here he comes!_

“Hmm…” He considered Hakudoshi and Kohaku’s plate. “Incredible! These are the best cookies I’ve ever eaten! I must bring some to Bankotsu-aniki!”

_Guess they’re good._

Mr. Jakotsu saved a few in a paper bag. “Congratulations!”

While Kohaku chuckled silently in triumph, Hakudoshi whispered in his ear.

“Bankotsu-aniki?”

“Don’t ask.” Kohaku gave him a goofy expression.


	4. Thunder Brawl

First Day of School

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of Inuyasha.

Pairing: Kohaku x Hakudoshi.

Summary:

It’s Hakudoshi’s first day of school, and he’s not very psyched. With the constant nagging of his sister and the appearance of a certain boy on his mind, he struggles to overcome one of society’s greatest challenges.

* * *

Chapter 4: Thunder Brawl

“What do you have for lunch?” somebody asked the sleeper.

Hakudoshi awoke, squinting. “What did you say?”

The young brunette inquired again, “What do you have for lunch?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know. Let me check.” Hakudoshi opened his pack. “A tuna fish sandwich.”

“Oh cool! Can we trade?”

“Here, you can have it!” He chucked him the baggie.

“Thanks! But won’t you be hungry?”

“I’ve got the cookies from my cooking class. That should suffice,” Hakudoshi assured. “By the way, who are you?”

“Name’s Shippo!”

“Nice to meet you, Shippo.” Hakudoshi shook his hand. “I suppose I should introduce myself as well.”

“That won’t be necessary. Kohaku told me all about you already.”

“So you’re friends?”

“You betcha!” Shippo exclaimed.

“Hey kid! Fork over your lunch money!” a loud voice boomed.

Shippo flipped around, fright visibly travelling up his minute form. “The Thunder Brothers!”

“Thunder Brothers?” Hakudoshi peered past.

The siblings blocked the cafeteria entranceway. The older of the duo had his hair pulled back in a long ponytail, while the other lacked any hair at all. Both of them seemed to be seventh-graders.

“Didn’t you hear me, squirt? Fork over your lunch money!”

“Pound him, Hiten-anchan!” The chubbier raised his fists.

“Leave him be!” Hakudoshi defended.

“Well, well, well. I haven’t seen you before! You must be new, so I’ll make matters clear! _We_ call the shots around here! Manten, show him how we take care of people who don’t cooperate!”

“Hehehe! Yes, Hiten-anchan!” Manten delivered a forceful hook, knocking Hakudoshi to the ground.

 _Dammit to hell!_ Hakudoshi could taste blood on his lower lip.

“Hakudoshi!” Shippo tended to his fallen saviour.

“Learn from this experience, kid! Don’t mess with the Thunder Brothers!” Hiten mocked.

By now, everyone in the cafeteria had gathered around to watch the brutal exchange. Hakudoshi struggled, motioning for Shippo to stay back.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd yelled.

“Oh, they want to see a fight, Hiten-anchan!” Manten cracked his knuckles.

“Well if it’s a fight they want, a fight they shall have!” Hiten brought his fist forward, aiming to plunge it into Hakudoshi’s stomach.

A hand caught his punch, gripping strongly.

“Stand down!”

“Kohaku!” Hakudoshi and Shippo were relieved.

“Chh! What makes you think Hiten-anchan is going to listen to you?”

“Let’s go, Manten!” His brother turned to leave.

“What? But Hiten-anchan, he’s just a sixth-grader!”

“I said let’s go!” Hiten shouted.

Manten didn’t need to hear his brother a third time. He followed him out the cafeteria doors without saying another word.

While everyone returned to their lunches, Kohaku picked Hakudoshi up off the floor.

“You should be more careful.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to involve you,” Hakudoshi apologized.

“That’s okay. The Thunder Brothers always cause trouble. You’re lucky I came along.”

“Does anyone care that I’m still here?” Shippo whined, biting into Hakudoshi’s sandwich.

“ _Right_!” Kohaku giggled.

“Why was Hiten afraid of fighting you?”

“He wasn't afraid of fighting Kohaku!” Shippo clarified. “He was afraid Kohaku’s sister, Sango, would come after them!”

“Your sister?”

“Sango would hunt them down and give them serious trouble if anything ever happened to me!”

Hakudoshi frowned. “My sisters would never do something like that for me!”

“How come?”

“Kagura calls me a brat! Kanna doesn’t get out much, either! She runs lines with my dad at home to further his acting career!”

“That doesn't mean they don’t care. Siblings are supposed to argue. I’m sure they’d help if you were ever in danger!”

“I’m done eating! I’ll see you later!” Shippo awkwardly concluded their conversation.

They waved bye to him.

“Um, Kohaku? Hakudoshi’s cheeks reddened.

“Yeah?” Kohaku blinked.

“Would you meet me behind the school later? There’s something I need to tell you.”

“For sure! But why can’t you tell me here?”

"I simply can’t! It has to be in private!” Hakudoshi answered.

“Okay, then. I got to go! Class is starting soon!”


	5. My Way

First Day of School

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of Inuyasha.

Pairing: Kohaku x Hakudoshi.

Summary:

It’s Hakudoshi’s first day of school, and he’s not very psyched. With the constant nagging of his sister and the appearance of a certain boy on his mind, he struggles to overcome one of society’s greatest challenges.

* * *

Chapter 5: My Way

“Hakudoshi, you wanted to tell me something?”

“I did.” He flushed.

Eye to eye, yet not a word.

Hakudoshi sighed, unzipping his backpack. “Wait.”

“Hmm?”

“Cookies.” Hakudoshi snapped one in half. _This should calm me down!_

Kohaku ate the larger piece.

“That’s much better! Now, I can tell yo –”

He stopped, paralyzed by the feeling of Kohaku’s lips against his cheek.

“That’s what you’ve been after all day, isn’t it?” Kohaku grinned toward the chocolate smudge he created.

“Erm, yeah. How did you know?”

“You’re not exactly hiding it well. I saw you blushing in home ec!”

“Do you…like me?” Hakudoshi almost glowed.

“Why do you ask?”

“I know I like you, but do you really like me? Or are you being sympathetic?”

“Oh no, this is legit!” Kohaku rubbed faces with Hakudoshi. “Haku-chan!”

“Call me that again, and you don’t get another cookie!”

“You’re _lying_!”

He slapped his hand. “Try me!”

“I can fix that!” Kohaku practically tackled him. This time, he touched their lips.

Hakudoshi mumbled defiantly.

“How was your first day?” Kohaku snickered.

“It was good, I’ll grant you. But tomorrow will be better!”

“Why?”

“Because we have swimming class tomorrow!” Hakudoshi drooled at the image of a shirtless Kohaku.

“Come on!” Kohaku tugged at Hakudoshi’s arm. “I’ll walk you home!”

Hakudoshi nodded, escaping the school walls with Kohaku. Everything around them drifted out of existence, serving only as their stepping stones.


End file.
